


What I See

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grindlewald and Dumbledore remind me so much of my favorite oc ship i had to write them, I cant with these two!!, I wanted to write something different and no one has talked about that scene yet!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: Gellert Grindlewad has escaped the authorities and makes a pit-stop at everyone's favorite wizarding school.





	1. Chapter 1

Gellert had made a pit stop to his favorite school on his way to his new hiding place.

  
He could see the mirror was covered now. He had come here for him, to explain, maybe apologize, he wasn't sure anymore.

  
Then, he had seen the mirror, curiosity tugged at him making him take a step closer.

  
He wondered what he would see, the world at his feet? Himself exonerated? Hailed as a hero for trying to _save_ their world?

  
His hand reached for the velvet covering, it was cool in his hand as he yanked it off.

  
As his eyes adjusted to the mirror and the dust floating around him he felt a lump form in his throat.

  
Of course it was none of those things.

  
His hand touched the cold glass, smiling softly as another hand reached to touch his own. Those blue eyes still twinkling and bright.

"What do you see?"

  
For once Albus's voice startled him and he spun away from the mirror to look at him. He licked his lips ready to speak, quiet surprise flared in his chest as he realized he was crying.

  
"You, it will always be you. Why won't you leave me alone?"

  
Albus chuckled as he took a step toward him, the silencing magic rippled around them all at once familiar. How many times had Albus cast this exact spell in their youth? How many times had he done so like this, eyes only for him wordlessly shielding them from the outside world?

  
"I could see the same of you. You won't let me go either."

  
Gellert felt himself go from cold to hot, his eyes went wide.

  
"Me? You see _me_? Still? Albus I-"

  
"I know. Of course I do. It will always be you I see."

  
Albus reached for his hand, lacing their fingers so tightly that Gellert was finding it hard to distinguish where he ended and Albus began.

  
"You know we cannot do this."

  
"I know, it is why - why I will let you go."

  
Albus seemed to he struggling to say something. He looked away and composed himself.

  
"I will not move against you, I can't Gelly. But for Merlin's sake go back. You may get a lighter sentence."

  
"And what is my crime Alby? Wanting to keep us safe? Wanting to save us from the scourge that is the muggles and their world? No, I will not be shackled just because people do not like or agree with my ideas."

  
He swallowed hard as those damn blue eyes saw through his bravado.

  
"You won't be alone. I won't abandon you like your parents did."

  
Albus's voice was soft, he actually believed his words.

  
Gellert slipped his hand free, almost at once he could feel himself off balance. As if he was half of a whole.

  
"But you already have. You all have. Goodbye Albus."

  
Albus simply blinked at him. He stared at him for a long moment before he stepped backward.

  
"Goodbye Gellert."

  
Gellert slipped past him and out the way he had come in. He tried to keep those eyes close. The bit of his humanity he hadn't lost to his rage clung to the childhood notion that this wasn't a permanent parting. That this was a minor set back.

  
That they would be reunited again.


	2. Chapter 2

His heart broke as Gellert pulled his hand away and walked away from. He lifted his head to see the mirror. He took a breath standing in full view of the mirror now. 

He felt his chest tighten in the glass stood the Gellert of his youth with those piercing eyes and that easy smile.

How could it come to this? After everything how could Gellert still hold his heart so tightly?

He still remembered his brother's look of disgust as his eyes and voice called for Gellert before he looked for Ariana. 

How could he stop himself? How could he think of anyone else when the way Gellert smiled and held him when they were alone sent electricity through his veins?

He didn't know so many years later it wouldn't change, Gellert had his heart and he would never let it go.

Albus in the present pressed his hand to the glass tracing the cheekbones of the younger Gellert. He still remembered how the skin had felt against his fingertips.

He wiped the tears from his eyes. He wouldn't stand against him, he would not deal the killing blow to him. But he would not help him. He would remain neutral - or neutral as he could with the man who had his heart in his grasp. 

Albus slowly released exhaled and moved to cover the mirror. 

"It is just a goodbye. It is not a forgetting Gellert. That is impossible for me to do."

Besides this was only temporary right? He didn't know how or when but he knew they would meet again.


End file.
